


The Bonds Untold

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Eirin's vulnerabilities regarding Yukari surface with Okina's arrival..





	The Bonds Untold

* * *

Eirin preferred to think of herself as a reasonable and grounded being; logic fuelled her decisions and facts took the helm of her thought process.

She had always behaved in such a manner.

She prided herself in being able to maintain the composure and sensibility that led her to commanding an entire civilization.

But Luna was light-years ago.

Things had changed, _she_ had changed.

Gensokyo's mundane atmosphere had propelled the powerful woman into a routine of taking things at a snail's pace.

Enjoying life's little luxuries.

Yukari's domain had done this to her.

More specifically, _Yukari_ had altered her.

Now, Eirin was subservient to her emotions on a scale she couldn't comprehend because of Yukari and their relationship.

Their covert joining had flourished exponentially and Eirin couldn't deny how riveting being with the elusive youkai felt. It almost made the rationality in her brain deduce that this change was for the best, that exposing the parts of her heart and mind which were concealed away was to be expected.

 _Almost_.

The tingling sensation which was jealousy was gently being stroked within Eirin and she despised it.

She resented how watching Yukari converse with Okina made her yield to all sorts of fallacious thoughts.

More so, Eirin abhorred how glaringly obvious it was to the eyes of others.

"Eirin".

She was snapped out of her staring, Yuyuko's mellifluous voice sweeping into her senses and setting her free. 

Her blue eyes shifted to see the princess's concerned expression, along with Kanako and Byakuren's. 

Kanako's quickly shifted to a grin, "You're giving Mizuhashi a run for her money. There is enough jealousy surrounding you to satiate her for several lifetimes". 

"You are mistaken" Eirin weakly refuted and took a sip of her drink, the sounds of the shrinking crowds overtaking her senses, "I trust Yukari". 

The two sages were stood chatting near the stairs that led up to Hakugyokurou, two old friends deep in conversation and both wearing vibrant smiles. 

Saying she trusted Yukari with such ease was something which took years to attain. 

Okina, on the other hand, brought out the pugnacious side Eirin kept buried away. 

"It is _her_ I have an issue with". 

Byakuren placed her hand on Eirin's shoulder, "Nothing will occur between them without Yukari's consent. Which is something I do not see happening at all".

"She's too busy being enamoured by you" Kanako followed up with after her lover, "Though I think she would love to see this side of you". 

Yuyuko chuckled along as Kanako received another scowl from the lunarian, "I can see that to be the case. But I hope you do know of Yukari's loyalty to you now. Okina has always been the meretricious type but she is harmless. Since they have both been involved in the creation of Gensokyo, it is only natural for them to be on such terms but it means _nothing_ beyond a platonic partnership".

Eirin thought otherwise, "Are you sure about that?". 

The group's eyes turned to where Eirin was gazing to see Okina's hands take Yukari's between hers, her golden eyes staring down into the youkai's with unadulterated adoration. There was barely an inch separating them as Okina loomed over the other blonde, leaning her head forward as her lips closed to end whatever she was saying. 

The sight was too much for Eirin to accept. 

A storm of odious energy encapsulated the goddess as her drink was placed onto the ground. Her other fist was balled up, blue eyes narrowing at the vulgar imagery about to take place. 

She would not stand for it, Yukari belonged to her. 

"Excuse me". 

"Eirin, wait" Byakuren reached out but Eirin was quick with her movements. 

Byakuren didn't need to exchange a glance at the other women as they too had stood up and followed the perplexed lunarian whilst she made a beeline for the sages. 

It was unusual for Eirin to not think her actions through so they assumed that these thoughts, these worries of Yukari being unfaithful, must have been festering for some time. 

More so since Okina's reappearance to be precise. 

The goddess's aura was being consumed in something foreboding and dangerous, unrestrained and catastrophic. 

Jealousy truly was such an arbitrary emotion that not even superior beings like herself were spared from it. 

The commotion had caught the eyes of several onlookers, Reimu in particular. She didn't want an incident to break out right there but given the individuals involved, it seemed unlikely. Still, she noticed the darkening fury on Eirin's face, something she hadn't seen before so the possibility of the scenario becoming problematic remained there. 

Alice's hold on her tightened as the magician reassured her that it would be okay, the worst case scenario wouldn't happen. 

The brunette relented and relaxed at the soothing words of her lover and the lips pressing against her neck. 

She hoped Yukari could contain whatever had set off Eirin. 

Before Okina could register the shadow approaching from the corner of her eyes, a vice like grip had encircled her wrist as a body stepped between her and Yukari. 

Tense blues collided with surprised gold, the two women sizing each other up. 

"Eirin, what are you doing?" Yukari quickly asked and tried to pry her lover off of Okina, "Are you alright?". 

The blonde pulled at Eirin's shoulders just as the others had surrounded them. 

"Ah, speak of the devil" Okina grinned. 

"Keep your hands off of her" Eirin stated firmly, increasing her grip around the blonde's wrist, "I won't ask you twice".

Yukari had managed to place herself between the two enough to separate them, her hands resting on Eirin's chest to push her back. 

"Hey, calm down" Yukari urged, "Sweetheart..".

"Yukari, is she bothering you?". 

"No no, it isn't anything like so. Okina is just _unnecessarily_ tactile at times" she replied and frowned back at her. 

Okina laughed and took a step back, "Who would have thought the lunar goddess to be remarkably possessive". 

"It is almost as shocking as one of Gensokyo's sages having zero tact whatsoever". 

"Well, Yukari-".

"Okina. That's enough" the youkai warned. 

"I think we've all had a tad too much to drink" Kanako interjected, "Why don't we go and cool off". 

Eirin, however, was far from simmering down despite the touch of her lover. Her aggression was mounting the more she had to witness Okina's insufferable smirk. Just having the blonde in the vicinity of Yukari pricked at every nerve. 

"Lead the way, Kanako. Lest I incur the wrath of Eirin. I do miss the time when I had Yukari _all_ to myself".

Yuyuko shook her head at the taller blonde's antics, "Do not take heed of what she is saying".

The princess had already gauged that Okina was riling Eirin up on purpose, having had noticed how Yukari was the one weakness she actually portrayed now. 

"Come now, Yuyuko. I am only teasing" Okina smiled and folded her arms across her chest, "If I truly had any intention of pursuing Yukari" she started before locking eyes with Eirin, "Believe me, _you_ would know about it".

Yukari wasn't as amused at Okina's behaviour as she felt the rigidity of Eirin's body, so tightly wound up to a point where the blonde wondered how Eirin hadn't shattered. Okina's presence alone had already soured her lover's mood, so this unwarranted goading was shifting Eirin's despair further into an unstable manner. 

She knew Okina wouldn't back down, not when the woman took gratification in pushing buttons. 

So Yukari dismantled the situation before it could escalate. 

A gap formed behind Eirin as Yukari gave Okina a disappointed sigh before the darkness enveloped them both. It was more productive to get Eirin out of there as opposed to soothing the turbulent waters where they were now. 

The noise of the party resumed when the two sages disappeared and Okina's playful laugh broke the silence. 

"Guess I went too far?". 

"You think?" Kanako answered as Yuyuko grabbed Okina's hand and led them to where they were seated. 

"Why must you do such a thing?". 

"It was not intentional, Byakuren".

The priestess stared at the blonde, her gaze breaking through the innocuous facade Okina had going on. 

"Fine, it wasn't at first but I could practically feel Eirin killing me with that glare of hers" she smiled and leaned back on her arms, "I merely wanted to see her act. You have to recall that Eirin left an empyrean environment to come to earth and out of all the surreal things to occur, fell for our Yukari. Isn't that cute?" she drawled in a sugary sweet tone. 

"Your curiosity is going to get you killed, Okina" Yuyuko couldn't help but reciprocate the look, "I do not believe you would have needed to go to such extents to see Eirin become like so".

"Agreed. It is evident in the way they have made things work despite the treacherous hurdles they have had to cross" Byakuren added. 

"Is that why Eirin becomes so strung up when others sniff around Yukari?".

"No, it's just you, you're an ass" Kanako chuckled. 

Okina feigned offense, "Rude". 

"But not incorrect". 

"Byakuren too? Well, I suppose that isn't a surprise considering your sleeping with her" she motioned to Kanako who laughed. 

"If being involved romantically really shifted a person's personality that drastically, I would expect more from you" .

The princess tugged at Okina's tabard, "My apologies, Kanako, not even being with me can take Okina's obsession of being a troublemaker away".

"You love it" the blonde refuted and coiled herself around Yuyuko, "It'll be fine, Yukari can calm her down".

"Luckily for you". 

At least, Yuyuko hoped so. As rare as it was to see Eirin ever display anything other than calming composure, bringing her back down from her ledge of building annoyance wasn't an easy feat. 

Especially if she was rankled by a threat to her relationship with Yukari. 

***

In one of the many rooms in Hakugyoukurou, an oddly silent Eirin remained under the scrutiny of her perturbed lover. 

She was leaning against a wall, hands folded neatly against her stomach and blue eyes watching Yukari with a level of intensity that could rival the glare of the silver moon. 

Yukari was stood opposite her, the blonde's own tenacious gaze not faltering from Eirin. 

"Why do you let her get under your skin like that?" she questioned gently. 

"Are you honestly asking me such an absurd question, Yukari?".

"Absurd? Hardly. You of all people know how she functions". 

Eirin clenched her palms together, "Perhaps, but nothing states I have to adhere to it, or let her paw at you like some untamed animal". 

The frown on her sapient lover's countenance wasn't fading which worried Yukari more so. Okina's mild rivalry with Eirin had been ongoing since they met but for the duration of it, the encounters were harmless. 

Maybe it had finally built up for Eirin to a point where even she couldn't let it slide. 

Yukari could not blame her. 

"Eirin, I promise you that nothing will occur between me and her. As much as she pesters you about it to incur your reaction".

"I think my reactions are completely reasonable" Eirin countered, the imagery of Okina so close to her lover hiking up her displeasure again, "She has no respect for personal boundaries. Which I'm sure you can see quite clearly".

"I agree, Eirin" Yukari nodded and stepped forward, "But as I said, it'll only ever be her acting in an teasing manner. She was just thanking me for keeping Gensokyo up and running earlier, which is what I assume you saw". 

"What, she couldn't thank you without touching _you_?!". 

Eirin's demeanour further shifted into icy territory so Yukari closed the distance and grabbed the taller woman's face in her hands, violet eyes boring into pained blues. 

"Do you honestly believe anything will transpire between me and her without your permission?". 

The lunarian tried to glance away but couldn't as Yukari held her head still, "Look at me, honey" she urged, feeling Eirin relax, "Tell me you truly believe I seek Okina". "

"You have history, millennia of it" Eirin sighed.

"So do we!". 

"It isn't the same, you..you created _this_ home with her. Regardless of what we have, Okina is well aware of the ties you hold in Gensokyo, your blood practically interwoven to create this haven. Am I not allowed to feel..threatened?". 

"Oh, Eirin" the youkai exhaled whilst winding her arms behind the lunarian's neck, "I know it is easy to say that you do not have a reason to feel such a way, however, you don't. It is true that our creation of Gensokyo will always be there but that is all it is limited to. Similarly to Kasen. Our relationship does not extend beyond being partners" she urged quietly and tugged the silver braid, "Whereas _you_ and _I_..surpass the level of being merely partners. I love you, whether Gensokyo still stands or not, whether your ties with the moon will fully be severed. You are a constant in my world, no, you are _the_ constant in my world". 

Yukari was ubiquitous, yet around Eirin, she always remained with her, never disappearing for too long. Which is exactly what she was trying to convey to her troubled lover, that despite the many connections they have, it'll only be with each other they reach the ranks of the relationship they have.

Eirin gulped hard, her luminous eyes shimmering under the tender gaze of the woman she'd cause hell for.

Her hands rested on Yukari's hips, the grip solid and possessive as the words sunk into Eirin's bones.

"I know how aggravating Okina can become, she does it on purpose. I believe it is a trait that most Gensokyo sages have. You spent years telling me the same" she smirked, Eirin rolling her eyes before dropping her head down to Yukari's shoulder, "The only difference being that I am yours, Eirin".

The doctor breathed Yukari in, inhaling the summery fragrance she was basked in, feeling every curve of her body meld with her own.

"I apologise, Yukari" she murmured, "It's difficult to not react to anyone who gives off the aura of leading you away from me. It is a feeling I have only felt with Kaguya and even then, I am not well versed in how to deal with it".

"Which is something we can work on together" the youkai replied into Eirin's ear, "There is no rush".

"Yukari..".

The tremulous dip in the goddesses voice couldn't be missed, especially at such a close vicinity but it was enough to make Yukari shudder along with it.

A mixture of vulnerability and desire trickled from each letter as Eirin's light breaths felt thick against her skin.

It was as if all the energy Eirin used in keeping herself from removing Okina from existence had finally become untangled. Her body went limp against Yukari's, her hands still grasping at the blonde's sides like she might disappear if she moved away.

Slowly, Yukari pulled them away from the wall till the back of her legs hit the bed.

She wanted to iron out the creases left on her lover's visage, the remnant kinks remaining from the onslaught of insecurities which had buried themselves in Eirin's brain.

So she gently turned them around till she could lower the goddess onto the bed, her back resting against the soft mattress. Yukari then settled between Eirin's legs as she peered down at her through her thick lashes, hand tugging away the strings of the lunarian's dress.

"There won't be another woman to experience this other than you" she stated in a low tone, "Do you understand?".

Eirin weakly replied yes, her body burning under the youkai's touch whilst she slid her own hands over Yukari's chest, pulling the soft material of her purple dress down.

"I love you, Yukari" she managed to say before the youkai's lips were on hers.

Despite the storm brewing in their bodies to cement their love for each other, the kiss was gentle and languid, like they were kissing for the first time. Tongues delved into mouths, wrapping around as lips were sucked and bitten in an endearing manner. The soft murmurs of appreciation were engulfed with each sway of their tongues, desperate breaths breaking free from their lungs.

It was start, a start for Yukari to undo the pent up confusion Eirin had been succumbing to.

But she knew it would be enough to remind her enthralling lover how nothing else could drive a nail between them.

Reminders were always required, more so considering the powerful beings they were and having had lived the lives they did. 

That it was irrelevant as to whom they had ties with in the past.

Yukari had been longing for Eirin since they had met and for the youkai, this was the only detail of her past that mattered here in the present. 

Eirin's own fears were scurrying away, her future being the woman who was going out of her way to shower her in the affection she deserved. 

Lost in the confines of their love making, the world around them faded away as fingers danced over skin and lips trailed along bones, the two sages mapping out their bodies with directions only they knew about. 

No other could satisfy or propel their status or significance like they did for each other. 

Eirin understood this as she dislodged her teeth away from Yukari's sternum, grasping the blonde hair while Yukari's digits remained nestled in a place where only she could touch. 

The look they exchanged spoke a multitude of phrases and sayings that no number of proficient writers could conjure up. 

Within their eyes was pure, raw and unimpeded love. 

A gaze so honest that it was incomprehensible. 

_Nothing_ could taint it. 

_Nobody_ could intercept it. 

Eirin realised it now more so than ever. 

_"Wars had ravaged lands over the hearts of women, civilizations were rendered to a standstill with the presence of queens, unwavering partnerships had being dismantled for the affection of sirens"._

She now understood why that was. 


End file.
